Barbie's Lesbian Wedding
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: Simply what the title says! Another one shot in my Silly Yak 'verse, but no need to read anything else.


It was a typical Tuesday at the Hummel-Anderson household, Kurt had taken the day off work and was on the couch sipping coffee and reading the latest fashion magazine while his young daughter was in her room playing with her toys, or colouring a picture. They would perhaps go for a walk to the local park later, or maybe they would simply stay home and play piano, Kurt guiding her small fingers across the keys. They could start singing a song the girl knew very well so that she could sing the melody on her own while the man sand the harmonies. Of course when it comes to small children, nothing goes as planned!

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Kurt could hear Sophie yelling from her bedroom and he sighed before getting up to go see what was wrong.

"Soph?" he called. "Are you alright?" when he turned into her bedroom he was shocked at the mess. The three year old had pulled out every piece of clothing, accessory, or plastic piece of furniture her Barbie's owned, which was quite a lot of stuff, and scattered it across the floor.

"Dada help!" she commanded. Tugging him on the arm and Kurt sat down still staring at the mess.

"What's going on sweetie?" he asked and she turned to him with an excited grin.

"Barbie's getting married!" she yelled shoving a doll dresses in a miniature wedding dress in her dad's face. "'Cept I can't find enough dresses." she explained with a pout.

"Well that's certainly a problem!" Kurt said pretending to be horrified at the idea of Barbie's brides maids being under dressed.

"Yeah!" Sophie agreed.

"Well which doll is she marrying sweetheart, we got to see what the groom is wearing before we can pick out a colour scheme." Kurt explained already starting to rifle through the Ken dolls.

"No," Sophie interrupted and Kurt turned to her with a confused expression. "Barbie is marrying Kelly!" she explained holding up another Barbie, this one with black hair and no wedding dress. Slowly Kurt's face broke into a proud grin.

"I see," he said. "But you only have one wedding dress?" he asked and she nodded, confirming that was the problem. "Well we have some old pillow cases in the linen closet? Do you want to make Kelly a wedding dress so her and Barbie can have the best wedding ever?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" she cried jumping up and down with excitement.

That afternoon was spent designing miniature dresses and suits to the height of Barbie fashion for all of the wedding guests and decorating the kitchen table to match the colour scheme. (Which was a wide array of pinks and yellows because it was a summer wedding.) They even took a walk to the park to pick some buttercups that grew there. When Blaine got home he walked in on the scene right before the ceremony was about to start.

"What's going on here?" he asked staring at their set-up with wide eyes.

"It's a wedding daddy, come sit." Sophie explained grabbing the man by the hand and forcing him to sit at one of the real size chairs next to the table holding about ten mini-chairs for the dolls.

"A wedding!" Blaine said excitedly. "Who's getting married?"

"Barbie and Kelly!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't even know they were a couple." Blaine said giving Kurt a scandalized look.

"Really Blaine," Kurt said in mock disappointment. "You must stay up to date on these things!"

"I'm sorry but it didn't get the last issue of Barbies Monthly." he teased and Kurt gave him fond eye roll.

"Shhhhh!" Sophie scolded both of them. "We have to start now." she said and then turned to look at Kurt expectantly, he moved to the piano and started playing the traditional Wedding March while their daughter made the two brides walk down the aisle together. Blaine let out a small chuckle at how serious she looked.

"Okay," she said to Kurt who stopped playing and turned around to watch. "This is the wedding of Kelly and Barbie, they love each other and are getting married. Kelly do you want to marry Kelly?" she asked the Barbie and then changed her voice to answer. "I do. And Kelly, do you want to marry Barbie? I do. Great, you are now married, you can kiss each other." she finished by pressing the two heads together and making a smooching noise with her own mouth. Kurt and Blaine clapped along, laughing at the little girl slightly.

"And now the first dance." Sophie announced and Kurt turned back to piano to start playing a familiar tune. Blaine quickly got up and grabbed his guitar to start playing along as the whole family started to sing.

_I walked across an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..._

The three of them were belting out the words, Sophie having heard her parents play it many times, while she spun the two dolls around in circles.

_So if you have a second why don't we go,_

_talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go,_

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know..._

_Somewhere only we know._

"Yay!" Sophie yelled as soon as they were finished then she dropped the Barbies on the table and ran over to Blaine. "Come watch TV with me daddy." she said, the whole afternoon of work they put into the wedding forgotten.

"Excuse me, but I think you need to clean up this stuff before you watch anything missy." Kurt said sternly and she pouted.

"But I don't want to!" she whined and made a bee-line for the family room.

"But what about the honey moon peanut butter?" Blaine asked and her eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "They have to go to Paris." she quickly started to move everything back into her bedroom and Kurt went to greet Blaine with a quick kiss.

"Seems like you two got a lot done today." Blaine commented, looking at all the stuff still sitting on their table.

"Yeah, it was fun." Kurt said smiling at Sophie as she ran back into the room to put more stuff away.

"We're doing a good job with her aren't we?" Blaine asked, although he already knew the answer as Kurt said it.

"We sure are."

* * *

**This is my third attempt at an authors note, hopefully it will save this time. :/**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Check out my FanFiction tumblr: www . thewaygravitypulls . tumblr . com**


End file.
